Pokémon Dawn and Dusk Versions
Pokémon Dawn and Dusk Versions are the newest pair of role-playing games in the Pokémon series, being the first to release on the New Nintendo 3DS. They are the starting games of a new generation, known as Gen VIII, consisting of these games, a third entry, and Gen IV remakes. This new generation will suceed Gen VI and its games. Dawn and Dusk take place in a new region known as Ankei. Blurb Welcome back to the world of Pokémon! Travel through the Ankei region, complete the Pokédex, and become the League Champion! Over 100 new Pokémon to see and plenty of unique areas to visit! Customize your own Destiny Rooms, and share them with StreetPass and Miiverse! Travel and team up alongside trainers across the world with the Pokémon Battle Association! The ancient power of the sun, moon, and storms can be yours to control! Plot For the full plot, see here. Pokedex For the full Pokédex, see here. Pokémon League For the full Pokémon League, see here. Features Day-Night Return Similar to games like Gold and Silver, the day-night system plays a slightly bigger role in the game by affecting which Pokémon can be encountered at certain times. In addition to day, afternoon, and night, two new times of day titled "dawn" and "dusk" are added, being encountered before day and before night, respectively. With this 5-time setting, every time has a 5 hour period, except for afternoon which is four hours. In addition, certain moves are now effected by time of day, such as Moonlight recovering more health at night. In wifi battles where time is not applicable, the default option is used. The mascot legendaries of this game also have abilities that work outside of battle, changing the encounters to their dawn and dusk variants no matter what the current time. For-All Battles A new type of battle is added into the game due to popular demand: For-All Battles. For-All Battles are essentially the same as single battles, but feature 3 or 4 different trainers claiming to win overall. Players can also choose the option to pair up with somebody if they are both attacking the same person; Pair Ups allow for moves to do 1.2x damage to the opponent, but attacks dealt to a person in the pair up also get hit with 0.25x of the damage dealt. Destiny Room Destiny Rooms are a new feature in the game. At a certain point during your journey, you'll become the proud owner of a Destiny Signal, which can be placed in certain areas to open up Destiny Rooms. Depending on the location of the Destiny Room, they may have different shapes and backgrounds. When building a Destiny Room, you can place a certain amount of decorations inside until you run out of room. Destiny Rooms are also one of the main ways to utilize StreetPass. Destiny Rooms that have StreetPass enabled can be visited by other players. Players can check out your items and buy replicas for a slightly raised price, as well as rate your Destiny Room from a scale of 1 to 5. The more ratings you get, the more space and decorations you can add to your room. The owners of the Destiny Room can return the favor by giving the rater a Destiny Flag, where collecting enough of these gives you more items to buy. In the Miiverse community, official Destiny Room competitions are held where players can decorate a Destiny Room to fit a specific theme and send them in for the chance to win rare Pokémon through Mystery Gift codes. PokéDrift: Motor Raceway PokéDrift is a racing minigame held in the PokéDrift Dome. It features the new motorcycle-like Pokémon, Motorial, as players race on them alongside other teammates to drive across courses and wipe out opponents. Motorial are the main star of the PokéDrift events, as they are what drives you through the courses. Players can equip different armor plates, handles, and engines to increase and decrease stats specific to the races. Players can also change the color of these items and customize them with drawings on the stylus, but it does not affect stats. The following stats present on your Motorial are as follows: *Top Speed: The limit of how fast you can go *Burn: How quickly you accelerate and how long you can drive before overheating *Grip: How well your Motorial handles *Crash: How well you can handle attacks and traps Players can also choose two other Pokémon to ride with, and they can be used to attack other Motorial you approach. Each Pokémon has a different attack and effect based on their primary type, and they must recharge for a little bit before they can use it again. Using both of your team's attacks at the same time initiates a Combo Attack, which combines both effects and possibly more at the cost of added recharge time. When the race begins, contestants will start from different finish lines spread across the track in an effort to complete as many laps as they can in the time limit. There are 5 lanes total, each one housing a different contestant. Racers must make sure to avoid obstacles and perform stunts when driving off ramps and the like (done by pressing buttons at the same time as the jump) in order to gain as much speed as possible. In the end of the race, whoever scored the most distance in laps total is declared Champion of the PokéDrift. Pokélympics Pro The Pokélympics Pro is a training facility where players can train and play with their Pokémon. It essentially acts as the successor of Super Training. The Pokélympics features 7 courses in total, with 6 being based around a certain stat, and a special 7th course that combines every course into one that is restricted to fully trained Pokémon. Each stat-based course features 3 unique minigames that revolve around training the stat of your choice. Pokemon with higher stats that compliment the stat they are training will have better results. At the end of a minigame, you will recieve an EV buff of the stat you are training in depending on how well you did. There are different levels of difficulty you can participate in, with higher difficulties providing higher EV boosts, and there is a special difficulty for fully-trained Pokémon where players can compete to win a ribbon for their Pokémon. Trivia *According to the director of the game, the Ankei region's name comes from the Japanese word 関係, which roughly translates to "kankei", meaning "similar". The director says that the meaning of the name will become more important as the generation of games continue on. Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:GamingDylan's Fangames